


No More Apologies

by StudioCapsicum



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post 1x07, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioCapsicum/pseuds/StudioCapsicum
Summary: He didn't know he was going to take her up on her offer until he found himself on her doorstep. Maybe he needed this. Maybe they both did.





	No More Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick post-ep missing scene from 1x07, hope you enjoy

He surprised himself, showing up on her doorstep. But it wasn’t fair on her if he pulled away. She was his partner and he had to learn to trust in that again, he had to remember that it wasn’t going to be like last time. 

So he trailed after her, both of them quiet. She asked if he wanted a drink and he accepted, gingerly sitting on her couch and wondering if it was the right place to be. On the couch, in her home. 

He toyed with the rim of his glass as she stood in the kitchen, neither of them knowing how to broach the topic they were supposed to be talking about. 

He spoke softly, both of them knowing the weight of the conversation. 

“I’ve never really talked about it, outside of therapy.” The room was still as she waited for him to continue. “I know it’s a trope, but we were brothers. We knew each other completely. I knew everything about every one of them. And then they were gone.”

She didn’t know what to say, so she stayed silent. There was nothing to say. 

“I trust you. I do. And I’m sorry if it felt like I was withholding information from you. I thought I was okay, but then today happened.”

Looking up at him, she was about to say something when he interrupted, “I know. I know that it’s normal that I’m not over it. That’s what everyone keeps telling me.”

“Do you believe them?” She asked, moving towards the couch and sitting down. She knew the answer, as did he. But he just took a sip of his drink and stared at his hands. 

“I should have told you about it, and I’m sorry I withheld that information. It won’t happen again.” His posture was stiff, his knuckles white around the glass. 

“I’m not trying to be one of your brothers, OA. I’m trying to be your partner. I know you trust me in the field-”

“I do.”

“But I need you to trust me outside of it as well. I can’t help you if you don’t trust me.” 

He looked smaller than he did before, almost shrinking in front of her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” his words were barely audible, “I’m trying.” 

It was a while before either of them spoke again, but Maggie broke the silence. 

“I usually put my ring back on, when I get home. It makes me feel a little less alone, almost like he’s still here. If I try hard enough I can imagine he’s just staying late at work, maybe he’s on his way home.”

OA looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“I know he’s not coming back. But, ironically, the only person who could have helped me through this is him, and he’s not here anymore.”

“I’m so-” he started.

“I’m not telling you this for your sympathy. I’m telling you this because I know what it’s like to lose a partner. I know how hard it is to open up again, and I know we’re both trying. But I also know that we both need to try harder because that’s the only way this,’ she gestured between them, ‘is going to work.’

He nodded slowly, letting her words sink in. 

“No more apologies,” he said, raising his glass. 

“No more apologies.”


End file.
